


25 Lives

by Ink_Vein



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Deja Vu, Just two time travellers mucking up everything, Multiple Realities, Other, merging timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Vein/pseuds/Ink_Vein
Summary: And there's kids playing guns in the streetAnd one's pointing his tree branch at meSo I put my hands upI say "Enough is enoughIf you walk away, I'll walk away"And he shot me dead~Bright Eyes, "Landlocked Blues"





	25 Lives

     You never remember me.

     Or at least you always act like you don't remember me. I never know why.

 

* * *

 

 

     The first time was just a flash. Anger. Violence. Nails down my cheek. I clutched it in surprise. Your eyes widened and you practically flew away. [At least, I _think_ it was the first time. Who knows how many times it filtered through before and I just didn't remember?]

     The second time was a gut feeling. Recognition. Anxiety. Oh god, you're in danger... I swallowed it down. You questioned me and every word felt so familiar. Like a song I hadn't heard in years and couldn't place where I heard it or the words, but I knew just a bit of the tune.

     The third-- fourth-- fifth-- sixth-- countless times, I just stared into your ocean eyes in wonder. Confusion. Chaos. Bruises on my face, tears down yours. I gasped, you gasped in turn.

 

* * *

 

     You're not here. You're not here but I remember you. Hands shaking, I grab my phone. Some weird sense compels me to call you.

     Three rings. A sadistic laugh travels on the wind.

     Five rings. A barn door swings open.

     Seven rings. Thick soles clomp amongst hay.

     Silence.

     *BEEP* Words bubble up my throat, spilling from my mouth in waves. I've given up my position, but I've fought. I've fought and that's all you ever wanted me to do.

     Bespectacled eyes peer over the ledge. A gun follows.

 

* * *

 

     I'm on grass. Across from me, there you are, violet and white and radiant. My mouth opens, but you're already running. My texts go ignored, I have Victoria text you instead.

 

     How many times have we done this? How many lives battle for supremacy within my mind? How many deaths do I have to die?

 

     Some days later, I bump into you. Shocked, your eyes meet mine before you run away.

 

* * *

 

     You never remember me. Or at least you always act like you don't remember me.

     I never know why.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from and the concept was kind of inspired by this beautiful work: http://s2b2.livejournal.com/142934.html  
> I have no idea why this isn't more of a thing.
> 
> So most people would have taken the Max/Chloe route with this, but I feel Nathan got a bum rap, honestly. If there's any reason Episode 5 should be redone, it's for his character alone. He knew waaaay more than Max even did and I believe he had time powers far before Max, so that's what this is all about. Sorry if it was confusing.


End file.
